Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments described herein relate generally to energy storage devices based on proton generation and, more particularly, to batteries that generate protons from graphene derivatives.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Protons are capable of being generated and stored for use in fuel cells and in other energy applications. Protons are typically generated from hydrogen gas using platinum catalysts, which are generally high in cost. Storage of the protons may also be problematic.